<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us, And Only Us by docholliday18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901618">Us, And Only Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/pseuds/docholliday18'>docholliday18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/pseuds/docholliday18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca had never thought he’d have this.  Had never imagined that he would even WANT it.   But, then again, he had found a great number of his wants, and even needs, had changed with what life had brought him these last years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flavius Aquila/Cottia, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Cottia/Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us, And Only Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts">Nary</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esca had never thought he’d have this.Had never imagined that he would even WANT it. But, then again, he had found a great number of his wants, and even needs, had changed with what life had brought him these last years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the son of the great warrior, and a great warrior of the Brigantes at that, he had always been told, and believed, that his destiny lay on the same path. That his great loves would be the spear and chariot, that he would bath in blood more than water and rejoice in it.A part of him that would forever be “barbarian”, as the Romans like to call his people, still did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that part of him had been growing smaller and smaller as the years passed.And the reason for that dwindling was sleeping deeply and snug against his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus had been, was, everything he had been told Romans were not. Kind, great hearted, accepting…..and a friend.An equal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had been taken and sold as a slave he had expected to die a warrior in the arena.He had been determined to die on his feet with a spear in his hand and blood spattered on his face.To show these Romans what a Brigantes warrior truly was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never expected to be purchased as a body slave.And by a man who, against all odds, was a good man.A good man before he was a Roman as Esca was soon to discover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had not been a destiny he had wanted but as Marcus and he had grown closer, as Esca had tended to his wound, he had began to realize that what he wanted had changed.He began to loath the idea that he might have been killed in some dirty Roman arena and never to have met this amazing man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pained noise from said man roused Esca from his wandering thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcu’s brow was pinched in pain making his normally smooth face seem years older than it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh, carae,” he soothed, slipping his large hand around the smaller one that had fisted itself tightly in his tunic. Raising the other he slipped it into Marc’s short, dark hair to sooth him further when he refused to settle. “It is alright. You are here with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Esca had witnessed one of Marcus’ frequent nightmares had been soon after he had been bought for him.He had wondered and worried about his new master and he had not understood how to help.But now, after years and years of time spent with this man, of a bond forged deeper than brothers, soothing him had become as much a part of himself as his red hair and flowing mustache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca stilled his hand at the now familiar gasp followed by a soft exhilation. He met familiar brown eyes.“Esca. I was having nightmare again was I not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, carae.But it is over.”He once again began to smooth his fingers through Marcus’ soft hair although he was not sure if it was to sooth Marcus or himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought they would be done once we moved here and found…peace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca looked away with a sigh and took a moment to mull this over.He understood all too well the desire to leave the past behind and the frustration when it refused to be set aside so easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but the best we can hope to do….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is to try and bear our scars lightly,” Marcus finished for him with a sigh, his breath a warm gust against Esca’s neck.“Yes, my friend. Words easier spoken than lived.As with most wisdom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Esca non-answered, smoothing his hand from Marcus’ hair down his slender back until it rested in the graceful dip just before the swell of his buttocks began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Cottia perhaps suggested this trip for us so she could find some sleep finally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Cottia suggested this trip so that you and I could have some time together,” Esca corrected, frowning at Marcus’ self-deprecation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcus, she understands you.Us,” Esca admonished.“She….knows she will never have your whole heart.That it will always be shared and she loves you enough to accept it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An extraordinary woman is my Cottia,” Marcus answered with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca ducked his own head at the soft, far-off look that settled in his friend’s eyes.If only he could be as extraordinary as Marcus’ wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden soft touch to his cheek snapped his gaze back to Marcus’ knowing gaze. “What is it, Esca?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found himself caught in them, in their deep chocolate color flecked with rusty gold and copper, and he felt an ugly spike of anger stab through his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus was his. His to care for.His to protect.His to love and cherish.Long before Cottia.He tried to bury the sentiment down before it could reach his eyes but he was too slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are jealous of Cottia, my friend.” A statement not a question. “Oh Esca!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca pulled abruptly away from his friend as the Roman suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would not have thought you to be so callous, Domius, “ Esca spat, hurt, pulling his gaze away from his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus’ laughter stopped as quickly as it had begun to be replaced with a look of genuine contrition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca sighed and closed his eyes against the sudden flash of pain that spiked through his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Esca,” Marcus apologized, sincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca felt Marc shift towards him and he flinched slightly as calloused fingertips settled gently against his other cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is nothing to be jealous of, Esca.I love Cottia, yes.She will be the mother of my children and a companion to me. But, you are also one of the great companions of my life. The three of us, together, make a whole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he felt chapped lips brush hesitantly against his own and his eyes flew open in shock as he jerked his face abruptly out of Marcu’s hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus eyes wore a note of embarrassment and Esca could see another apology hovering around his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That would not do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiftly, like a hawk, he reached out and grasped Marcus’ own face between his square palms, stopping his retreat, and caught and held his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For long moments they sat, gazed locked, Roman and barbarian, former master and freedman, warrior and warrior, friend and friend. Loved and loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Esca,” Marcus whispered, breaking the moment, “I am no more your dominus now then when you were my slave. I love you Esca.I think I always shall. You have always been and always will be, my equal. If not my better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca felt tears prick his eyes as a rush of nausea shot up his throat at the foolishness of his earlier outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Marcus shift slowly to lay on his back and Esca followed him down with the gentle tug the slender hands still had on his face until he lay beside his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Esca, let me show you how much I love you. Make love to me here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca eyes shot to those so close to him and held them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just you and I, Esca,” Marcus answered his unspoken question with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca reached out to brush his fingertips across Marcus’ temple in wonder. “Are you sure?In Rome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does not matter what they believe in Rome,” Marcus said firmly, cutting him off. “What matters is you and I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down he brought his lips to those below his and he was lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing in all of his imaginings could compare to what it was like to actually make love to Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped as he push inside the Roman for the first time. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. The heat and pressure. The clenching muscles and smooth grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the fire and passion of sharing his body with someone whom he deeply and truly loved for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a Roman to give himself this way to another man was a supreme act of degradation and humiliation.Fit only for a slave being used by his master. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Marcus had become so much more than a Roman, so much more than just a lame man, his bond with Esca so deep that this became a supreme act of love and trust. And there was nothing degrading in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It elevated them both beyond themselves as they expressed their love by joining their bodies in this most intimate of acts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down his caught Marcus’ mouth with his own, kissing him passionately and deeply. He never wanted this to end.Never wanted to stop making love to his man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning’s dawn woke Esca early. He took a moment to bask in the its bright reds and yellows and let the welcoming warmth bring him slowly to wakefulness.Marcus, still asleep, was a warm and comfortable weight against his side.Memories of their time North of the Wall filled his breast with warmth and he closed his eyes with a contented sigh.If only it could be like this always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, they had to venture home. Cottia would be expecting them and he had no desire to worry her. But, for now, he was happy to let Marcus sleep.Closing his own eyes he allowed his contentment to draw him back into slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midday saw them both up, the camp broken, horses saddled, and well on their way back to the farm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus was silent and Esca began to fear that he regretted what had passed between them the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcus,” he began, “I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Esca,” Marcus cut him off gently. “No, I do not regret it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had Marcus known his thoughts?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you do not either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Esca answered. “I could never. I only wish we had found this sooner.Marcus, what will we tell Cottia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of the usually peaceful farm filled Esca with a quiet moment of dread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cottia met them with her usual warm smile, the fading light of the sunset turning her already fiery hair a deep copper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your trip?” she asked as Marcus slipped from his horse and into the arms his wife held out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cottia, my love,” Marcus began. “It was..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca shallowed the lump in his throat as Marcus turned to him and opened the arm not around his wife in invitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca found he needed no further prompting.He slipped from his horse and into the waiting embrace of his friend, burying his face in Marcus’ shoulder to hide the shameful tears he could feel pricking at his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped slightly in surprise as he felt Cottia’s slender arm slip around his other shoulder and pull him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was good I hope,” she whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esca woke to another dawn.This one cold and soft.The pale sunrise glittering off the new snow that had fallen in deep drifts during the night.But he paid it no mind.He was warm and contented with two bodies pressed firmly on either side of him.One hard and muscular, full of angles and edges, and one he knew as well as his own.The other, soft and delicate, smooth and curved, and one he had just begun to know.This, he thought, was happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Esca never thought he’d have this.But now he knew he WANTED it.The past was the past.He would let it lie forgotten, buried, and move forward into this new life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He, Marcus, Cottia. And Cub.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so pleased when I received this fandom as a match!  The book, and the BBC miniseries, have a very special place in my heart.  I dearly wish the movie had been more faithful to the book but, alas, it was not.  If you have not seen the BBC miniseries I HIGHLY recommend it.</p>
<p>The few words Esca speaks in his language are Old Irish, which, based on my limited research is the ancestor of the current forms of Gaelic now spoken in Scotland, Wales, and Ireland and one of the oldest known languages in Britain.  If I've gotten this completely wrong someone please feel free to correct me!</p>
<p>Any feedback, positive or negative, is always greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>